megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, known as in Japan, are two video games announced for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS during E3 2013. They both act as the fourth entry in the ''Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games, which features several Nintendo characters. Three newcomers were confirmed, one of them being Mega Man. Other Mega Man related appearances in the trailer include Rush (who uses Rush Coil), as well as Mega Man wielding the Special Weapons Super Arm, Metal Blade, Crash Bomber, Leaf Shield, Hard Knuckle, Flame Blast, Spark Shock, Slash Claw, and Flame Sword. A Developer Direct video from Nintendo also confirmed the usage of the Top Spin.YouTube: Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013 Also, the Wily Castle from Mega Man 2 appears as a stage, and the Yellow Devil appears as well, possibly hinting a boss within a story mode, a stage hazard (like the Ultimate Chimera from New Pork City), or an Assist Trophy. Playable characters with Mega Man and several characters from the game.]] Confirmed characters so far: *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Kirby (Kirby) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Lucario (Pokémon) *Pikmin & Captain Olimar (Pikmin) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) Mega Man's moves Mega Man's confirmed moves. *Mega Buster / Charge Shot *Mega Upper *Slide *Super Arm *Rush Coil *Metal Blade *Crash Bomber *Top Spin *Hard Knuckle *Slash Claw *Flame Sword *Leaf Shield *Spark Shock *Flame Blast *Air Shooter / Wind Storm Gallery Daily.jpeg SmashBrosMegMan THUMB.jpeg Megaman Joins The Battle.png mega ife.png|Mega Man using Flame Blast. Mega Man running shot.png|Mega Man running while shooting SSB WiiU - Wily Castle.png|Mega Man at Wily Castle. Mega Man SSB4.png|Mega Man Mega Man_SBB4 (11).jpg Mega Man_SSB4 (2).jpg Mega Man_SSB4 (3).jpg|Mega Man and Rush Mega Man_SSB4 (4).jpg|Mega Man using the Leaf Shield Mega Man_SSB4 (5).jpg|Mega Man using the Metal Blade Mega Man_SSB4 (6).jpg|Mega Man using Rush Coil Mega Man_SSB4 (7).jpg Mega Man_SSB4 (8).jpg Mega Man_SSB4 (9).jpg SSBJumpJump.jpg Mega Man_SSB4 (10).jpg MegamanMarioSonic.jpg Video Trivia *The silhouettes of the Robot Masters in the trailer introducing Mega Man are from their original official artwork. *Some text differs between the Japanese and English versions of the trailer to reflect localization differences, such as Clash Man/Clash Bomb becoming Crash Man/Crash Bomber, and Guts Man's serial number DRN 004 becoming DLN 004. *It has been noted that when Mega Man uses attacks that require both arms, he vents them afterwards. This is a nod to ''Super Adventure Rockman where he uses both Mega Busters to finish off Ra Moon while being warned by Dr. Wily that he could overheat himself while doing so. *Before Super Smash Bros. Mega Man appeared on the German Club Nintendo comics Super Mario: Die Bescherung and Super Mario: Die Verwandlung. *Following the Archie Comics' storyline Worlds Collide, this game will mark Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog's first encounter in a video game. **In addition, this marks the first time that Mega Man encounters Donkey Kong, Link, Zelda and Pit in a video game since they appeared in Captain N: The Game Master. ***Incidentally, this will feature the first encounter between Mega Man & Samus Aran who have both appeared in Captain N, though the former appeared only in the cartoon, while the later was only in the comic. *The above artwork done by Ryuji Higurashi was done in the same style that was used from the original Mega Man series Japanese box arts. External links *Super Smash Bros. official site *SmashWikia, the Super Smash Bros. wiki *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U at Sonic News Network References Category:Crossovers Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games